Some Things Are Worth Paying For
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Emma shared one of her memories with Regina so Henry would never get hurt by their fights. SwanQueen, one shot. Enjoy.


_**Hello Oncers,**_

 _ **I am back with a short story. It's a SwanQueen fanfic and I hope you will like it. Reviews are welcome. Enjoy the story.**_

 _P.S. English is not my mother language so please forgive me for the mistakes._

* * *

 _ **Some Things Are Worth Paying For**_

„You know nothing!" was the last sentence Henry heard before he shut the door of his small room. His petite legs carried him to the bed and he wished he could hide away from the whole world. His moms were fighting. Again. Henry jumped on his bed grabbing the blanket and pulling it over his torso to make the noises from downstairs get a little bit quieter. While he was happy for having two moms now the women didn't enjoy the presence of each other in his life. When he decided to go on an adventure to bring his real mother to Storybrooke he knew there would be fights and arguments but he believed that everything was going to be fine eventually. After listening to his moms arguing this time he started to doubt that they will ever become a normal and happy family.

„You gave him up!" Regina's voice sounded in his child mind and when he closed his eyes he could see her angry face and piercing eyes literally stabbing Emma. He shook his head trying to get rid of the image in front of his eyes. „I had no choice!" another voice found it's way into Henry's thoughts. Why is it so easy to remember moments that hurt us when we easily forget the ones that make our hearts happy? His little head was too full of screams and shouts and as much as he tried to get them all out of there he couldn't. It was painful for him to see the two people who he loved the most fight.

„I raised him, I took a good care of him!" a hoarse voice resonated through Henry's mind again. He knew Regina was telling the truth. He felt it. There was never a moment when he could feel the lack of her presence … on the contrary. Regina was the kind of a mother who wanted … who needed to know about her child's every step and movement. Sometimes he felt like a prisoner but he couldn't blame her. She loved him and this was her way of showing it.

„So tell me why did he leave your city and went to Boston on his own to knock on my door?" Emma's voice intertwined with Regina's. Henry's eyes filled with tears because this was the moment when Emma hit the most sensitive spot. All the time when he was growing up he felt like there was something missing, that his life wasn't complete. The book about fairy-tales Mary Blanchard gave him just fed the feeling of not having everything that was supposed to be right there with him. Henry curled up and with his eyes closed he pushed every single memory of the fight away and after few minutes he fell asleep. While he was enjoying the dreamland to where his mind took him the argument downstairs continued.

„If I could give him at least half of the home you gave him I would keep him," Emma tried to find the right words to explain what and how she felt when she had to make a choice. Of course there were no words that could possibly outline the heaviness of the moment when the doctors were taking her own child away.

„Only excuses!" Regina sighed. In this world there are women who would give anything for the chance of having their own children when they can't. Memories of the incident with her own mother came to the surface. Regina's eyes filled with tears but she pushed them back in an instant not to let Emma see her getting emotional.

„I wish you believed me. If only you could feel the way I felt that day," Emma whispered and a little smile appeared on her lips. Now that she knew about the existence of magic she could use it for her own profit.

„In fact I think that we are going to need a little help from our beloved Mr. Gold," Emma smiled, took Regina's hand and dragged her out of the house towards the Pawnbroker shop. She didn't care about the consequences of asking Mr. Gold for a little spell now. The only thing she wanted was to find a balanced relationship between her and Regina. The way they treated each other wasn't good for either Henry or them. The grip of her hand was too strong for Regina to try to escape and even if Regina tried to free herself she gave up pretty quickly.

„You know that this is gonna cost you ..," Regina wanted to warn Emma about the way Mr. Gold made business with his customers but Emma was too deep in her plan that she probably overheard it. A result of this was already forming in the Saviours brain and she couldn't wait for it to be over.

„I don't know if I want to be a part of this. I had already been in business with Rumple and it never ended well for either side. His outcome was always the happier one. Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Regina tried the best she could but saw no result. Emma was stubborn. Gosh!

„Gold? Are you in?" Emma shouted from the top of her lungs as she entered the shop with Regina just behind her back. The blonde made sure that Regina didn't get a slightest chance to run away so she pushed her inside and closed the door. It didn't take long and a mysterious man appeared on the other side of the counter looking at them with a look of surprise on his face.

„Did you come to give something or to get something?" always as enigmatic as he could be he asked a very simple question and didn't have to wait too long for his answer.

„I need your help. Do you have a spell that could transfer someone's feeling to another person?" Emma asked without any hesitations and pulled Regina even closer to her so she could point out who were the two people she just mentioned. Gold opened his eyes wider and looked from Regina to Emma and back not understanding what was going on in between them this time. He knew they had some fights before but were always able to solve them on their own and never asking for help .. especially for help from a magician as powerful and cheeky as he was.

„This is going to be very interesting. Well there is actually a spell that can link two or more people together to let them experience what one of them wanted to share," Gold explained and moved closer to the women. Then he pulled two chairs and put them in the middle of the room. He took Emma's hand and sat her down then he took Regina's hand and sat her down in front of Emma both facing each other. It felt weird for both of them just sitting there looking into each other's eyes and not saying anything.

„You know that if I do this for you I will ask for something in return soon, Swan," Gold started preparing some vials while he tried to make sure that Emma knew all parts of their deal.

„Yes and believe me this is something I will gladly pay for," Emma answered not letting her eyes leave Regina's. The suspense in the room could almost be visible and Regina started shaking. She wanted to get out of there but on the other hand she felt like this could be the breaking point in their relationship and she found herself being open to whatever was about to come. If not doing it for Emma, she at least wanted to do it for Henry. Henry was someone she cared for so much and couldn't imagine to see him being hurt because of either of them. Gold took few steps towards Emma and let a drop of some kind of colourful solution fall on her forehead.

„Think of the feeling or a moment from your life that you would like to share with Regina now and let the memory fill your whole body," Gold whispered and when he saw Emma going deep into her own mind he went to Regina and put his hand on her shoulder.

„Close your eyes," he said and when Regina did what he asked he let a second drop of the solution fall on her forehead. „Open your mind and accept what Emma is offering you," Regina relaxed in the chair and took a deep breath. At first she felt like a million ants were running up her legs, then she saw a bright light coming towards her and raindrops falling on the top of her head. Suddenly she was laying in the hospital bed, crying and shaking from the pain she just went through. She was breathing heavily and couldn't almost see through the tears that were filling her eyes. Her heart was beating like it was about to explode. At the moment when the doctor came to her bed with a little baby in his arms her heart stopped beating and she felt like something inside her died. The feeling of helplessness filled her whole body and she turned her head away.

„I can't be a mother," she heard herself saying it without feeling any movement of her lips. It was Emma's voice. If she was a little bit stronger she would start screaming but the labour was too intense. She could feel every emotion, every feeling Emma felt and as much as she tried to hold it in tears started running down her cheeks. At first she thought that this was just Emma's lame try to justify what she has done but now with all of the feelings she literally inhaled from the saviour she knew that Emma was telling the truth. Regina could feel it now. This really could be the moment of a huge change in their lives and if Emma has to pay for the spell she will make sure that she wouldn't have to do it alone.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
